


The Depths

by Savageseraph



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bondage, Captivity, Dark, Gags, M/M, Monsters, Non-Consensual, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Tentacles, Threats, Unconsciousness, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I understand you are proving a distraction to the crew, boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



> For [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**. Who went O_o on Saturday night and probably didn't think I would.

"I understand you are proving a distraction to the crew, boy." The words, like the eyes that regarded Will Turner, were cold and amused. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Will stole a look at his father, who stood at his side in the gloomy cabin. There was the slightest shake of his head. Right then. It didn't matter what he said, so he said nothing and shrugged in response to the question posed by the captain of _The Dutchman_. He tried not to flinch as a cool, slick tentacle brushed across his lips.

"Don't you think the men are curious about Jack Sparrow's pretty whore?"

When the tentacle probed along the seam of Will's lips, he started and took a step back, shaking his head. "I never..." He wet his lips, tasted stale brine.

Laughter then, from Jones, the kind that has the power to knot a man's stomach and make swallowing, even breathing, difficult. "Never? Please." A sea-cold gaze moved suggestively over Will. "Jack Sparrow would not have let such an...opportunity go to waste. And if he did," Jones shrugged in mimicry of Will's earlier gesture, "it is not a mistake _I_ will make."

Before Will could respond, two strands of kelp slithered from the ceiling to coil around his wrists, pulling them over his head as a third lashed them together. Will tugged on them, but the vines did not give or show any sign of weakness. "What do you think you're doing?"

Several more tendrils of kelp wrapped around Will's mouth, forcing their way past lips and then teeth. Instead of being about to simply bite through them, the fronds held, tough as leather between his teeth. He glared at Jones as he made muffled, angry sounds.

Jones regarded his struggles with amusement that mellowed into something more sinister when he spoke. "You don't know how to hold your tongue, boy. Since it has its uses, I will not deprive you of it with a knife. Not just yet." Jones's gaze went to Bootstrap, who was staring at the floor. "Strip him."

Will shook his head, made frantic sounds of protest as he shot his father a pleading look. He wasn't innocent or stupid enough to believe Jones would let the opportunity to rape him pass. However, he did allow himself to hope that his father would not be involved in offering him up to the beast.

"Strip him down, Turner, or I will have the crew do it before I give him to them."

When Will saw his father twitch, shoulders slumping as he inched closer to Will without looking up at him, he knew he was lost. The one person on the ship he should be able to count on was going to be no help at all. _I wish Jack was here._ The thought was strong enough to make Will's throat constrict as he swallowed a soft moan. Even though it was Jack's fault he was here, Jack would be able to find a way out of this for him. The strength of his conviction startled him into stillness as his father removed his clothes and scuttled away from him.

The breeches were barely off his ankles when kelp twined around them and hauled his legs up as it spread them wide. Will groaned as the muscles in his back and shoulders, still tender from the whipping, pulled as his weight settled on his arms.

Jones's crabclaw hand made a sharp clickclickclick as his gaze moved over Will, settling on the space between his legs. Will's eyes widened; he tasted raw fear as he recalled every one of Jack's barbs about being a eunuch. As Jones stepped into that vee, Will was certain he was going to piss himself as he waited for sharp shell to lay open tender skin. However, it wasn't shell that scraped Will's skin. It was a slick tentacle that rose from the mass hanging in front of Jones's chest to curl around Will's limp cock. Will shouted, struggling against the hold of the kelp that looked deceptively fragile but did not give.

The tentacle gripping him brought more pain than pleasure, and Will wasn't sure if it was that, the threat of emasculation, or simple revulsion that kept him from rousing. His eyes closed. _Let me go. Just let me go,_ kept repeating in his mind as he hoped the creature would lose interest in him. When Will didn't harden, one slimy tentacle probed at his opening before snaking into his body. Will's eyes snapped open as he thrashed in the bonds. His breath came in harsh gasps as the appendage stilled, curling as it pressed against him, sucking gently. Will's back arched as he gave a sharp, desperate cry, his struggles growing fiercer as his cock began to stir.

"That's a good boy." Jones chuckled as he teased Will's cock to hardness. "You see, there isn't anyone or anything on this ship that doesn't obey me. Not even you." A thin tentacle snaked out and coiled tightly around Will's balls and the base of his cock while another of its fellows joined the one already twined around Will's cock. As the muscles in them tightened, the suckers tugged at the skin of his shaft and head, and Will cried out as he shuddered. _Hurt. Sweet Christ, it **hurt**_.

As the tentacles clutched Will's cock, a second one probed his opening before slithering into him. "I can taste it, you know. Rage and fear and lust and pain rising off you waves." Will's hips bucked, as the tentacles worked their way deeper into his body. "So sweet." They stretched him, parting to hold him open for a third to slip between them. Will cried out as his whole body tightened with the pain. "So very sweet."

_So sweet..._ Will whimpered softly at the memory of those words spoken by another. He had lied about Jack. Well, not precisely lied. He wasn't Jack's whore, but he had bent for him. _Sweet..._ The same words from Jack's mouth as he slipped slick fingers into Will and made him gasp and shiver and plead for more. _Sweet..._ As Jack slid slowly into him, moaned softly into Will's ear as he came. Jack was warm; he tasted of sweat and salt and spiced rum, not cold as the depths and tasting of stale seawater and rotting shellfish.

Will fought more frantically the closer he came to the edge. He wanted to deny that to the monster more than anything. His eyes rolled back in their sockets as he shook his head, a vain attempt to deny what he was powerless to stop. Even as his soul protested, his body obeyed. He gave a harsh, despairing cry as he came hard, shivering helplessly as his body sagged in the bonds.

The tentacles left Will's cock, curling up to Jones's mouth where he licked them clean. Will closed his eyes so he didn't have to watch, afraid if he did he would puke and drown in it. Time passed. He wasn't sure how long, long enough that he expected the tentacles still stretching him to withdraw. When he opened his eyes, Jones's smiled back at him. "I think I'll be having a spot of dessert, boy. If you're willing. And even it you aren't."

Will wasn't.

The second time, Will came choking on tears and snot and spit, his body too spent to struggle against the horror and the shame of his father witnessing it. His eyes slipped out of focus as his body went limp in his bonds and the dark claimed him.

###

A tentacle still slick with come stroked Will's lips as Jones beckoned Bootstrap closer. Turner wondered if his captain saw his jaw tense, saw the black hatred in his eyes when the tentacle slipped into Will's mouth, probing the boy's heat before withdrawing. "Take him away, and let the crew know that they'll answer to me if they touch him."

Bootstrap gathered up his son's clothes without once looking up at his captain, who seemed to have lost interest in both of them as he sat before the massive organ that filled one wall of the cabin and stared at the silent keys. Jones didn't look up, not even when Will cried out as Bootstrap wrapped an arm around him, slinging him over one shoulder as the kelp released his arms.

"Oh, and Turner?" The words trailed off, as Jones waited for a response his silence commanded.

Bootstrap paused in the doorway. "Aye, sir?"

"Make certain that you have him back here and ready for me when I request him or I will give him to the crew to use."

No denial. No refusal. The order was meaningless when obedience was the only option. When giving his boy over to this horror would spare him a greater one, one he would not survive, with the crew. Not trusting his voice, Bootstrap simply nodded, closing the door to his captain's lair gently behind him.


End file.
